Filthy hot mess
by MissMadtastic
Summary: BPOV. Bella Swan moves to Forks and meets bad boy Edward Cullen. The two of them meet and sparks fly. OneShot.


**_Disclaimer:_ I, unfortunately, don't own Twilight; yes, I'm sad about that too but Stephanie Meyer does and I don't think she'd like what I'm making Edward and Bella do but hey, we were all in high school once and we have our secrets ;)  
**

**_A/N: _I hope y'all enjoy my story and please, don't forget to R&R because it makes me happier than a fat tick on a lazy dog (So, I just showed my true southern colors; Lord help me!) and that's pretty damn happy! Also, I was in middle school in '04 so I had to look up the songs and I remember them but I just wanted to make sure I got the dates right, let me know if you remember these songs or any others! **

Songs:

Seether ft Amy Lee- Broken

Kanye West ft Syleena Johnson- All falls down

Nelly- Powerless

Hoobastank- The reason

Counting Crows- Accidentally in love

Blink 182- I miss you

50 cent- Disco Inferno

D12- My band

Keane- Somewhere only we know

Eminem- Just lose it

Usher- Burn/My boo/Yeah

Beastie boys- Check it out

Petey pablo- Freek-a-leek

Gwen Stefani- What you waiting for?

Lorette Lynn ft Jack White- Portland, Oregon

Christina Milian- Dip it low

Ciara- Goodies

Juvenile- Slow motion

Linkin park- Numb

Kelis- Milkshake (That's all my friends and I would listen to in school!)

* * *

_March 2004._

_Forks High.  
_

First day in a new school could always be stressful.

High school sucked regardless but moving to a new school in the middle of the year just blew. Seriously.

"Are you getting up, Bells?" My dad, Charlie, Chief of police of Forks, called up to me.

Forks was exactly as I remembered it when I used to visit my dad from Arizona, rainy and green. I was more of a sunshine and brown kind of girl but I'd get used to it like I always got used to my weird family dynamic. My mom, Renee, married Phil, a baseball player, and since he moved around a lot, my mom wanted to go with him and I didn't want to 'bother' them. So, I decided to move to Forks, the smallest place ever, and live with my dad. Maybe we would get to know each other better and actually have a normal relationship, at least, that's what I was hoping for.

"I'm up!" I called back.

"All right! I'm off to work! Have a good day!" He shouted as I heard him leave.

I rolled over and out of bed; making my way over to my closet. I stared at my outfits, pondering on what would be a good 'first day of a new school' outfit.

I finally decided on a long-sleeved deep blue V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and my boots because let's face it, I was a klutz and I needed all the help I could get. I brushed out my brown hair until it flowed down my back just the right way. My skin was so pale that I would fit right in with all the other 'vampires' who had never seen the sun. I kept my make-up light, adding mascara to bring attention to my brown eyes.

After I was done getting dressed, I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to my old red 1950's truck. Honestly, I loved that truck; I didn't care if all the other kids had 'fancy' cars. Something about my truck just made me...happy. I drove to the school slowly, careful of the ice that covered the roads. The school wasn't hard to find since it was just off the high way.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I found a parking spot near the front; I gave myself a quick pep talk before I got out and made my way toward the bricked school, confidently. When I entered the building, I kept my eyes on the ground. I ran into something hard and fell, roughly, on my ass.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked me.

I looked up, rubbing my ass, "I'm okay, you're super hard," I said then bit my tongue at how that sounded.

He chuckled, "I've been told that," He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me to my feet, "Thanks," I said brushing my jeans off.

He was good-looking, of course, and an asshole. That was always the case though, wasn't it? He had bronze colored hair that seemed to have natural red highlights in it and was disarrayed. His eyes were brilliantly green, stunning and bright. He wasn't tan but I mean, who was in this rain hole? He was tall, over six feet, and lean.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked.

"What gave that away?" I retorted sarcastically.

"You look lost," He said leaning against the wall casually.

"Well, since you plowed into me, how about you point me to the main office?" I asked looking around.

"After you agree to go on a date with me," He said grinning.

"And who are you?" I demanded.

"Edward Cullen; I own this school, ask around, everyone knows who I am," He said.

I sighed, "Well, Edward Cullen, show me to the main office, please," I repeated.

"How about your name and number?" He pushed.

"I'll give you my name and YOU find my number," I retorted.

"I don't do hard to get well," He snarled.

"Okay," I smiled, "Well, see ya," I said moving around him.

"Wait! Okay, okay, tell me your name," He commanded.

"Uhh... Isabella Swan," I told him.

"That better not be a fake name!" He scowled.

I laughed, "Everyone calls me Bella," I told him.

"Uh huh, cute name," He smiled at me.

"Thanks, now, main office?" I asked again.

"Oh, right, it's over there," He pointed across the hall.

I frowned, "Jerk," I said and crossed the hall.

An older woman with white short hair, a motherly face and a floral sweater smiled at me, "Hello, what can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked me.

"Hi, uhh... my name is Isabella Swan," I told her.

"Yes, the new student, you're home room is in A36; I'll have someone walk you," She rummaged through some papers, "Oh, Edward, will you show Isabella here to A36, please?" She asked.

I turned and groaned, "You just won't quit, will you?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "I'm the guidance runner," He informed me.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," I grumbled; took the papers from the old woman and smiled at her, "Thank you," I told her.

"You're welcome, dear, Edward here will take you to your class," She said smiling at me.

I nodded and turned to follow him.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me when we started down the hall.

"Here originally but I've lived in Arizona most of my life," I said looking at the room numbers as we passed.

They didn't have letters before the numbers yet.

"Wow, you're far away from home, aren't you?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Come on, Bella, why are you being like that? I just want to be your friend," He said frowning.

I rolled my eyes, "I know what you want, Edward, and it isn't a friendship," I said, looking at him again.

"How do you know what I want?" He snapped.

"Because you're a guy, Edward, and guys only want one thing," I said calmly.

He pushed me against the lockers, caging me in with his arms, "Go on a date with me, Bella; I never go on dates but I'm asking you, please, come over to my house; I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie," He said using his 'eyes' on me.

"You've never gone on a date before?" I asked doubtfully.

He shook his head, "No; I don't kiss either," He said.

"So, you just have sex? No strings?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded, "I could show you a thing or two," He said cockily.

"I'm sure you could but I'm not into the whole 'hit it and quit it' shit, so, thanks but no thanks," I said wiggling free.

He let me go, "Bella, you're killing me, you've never lived a little?" He demanded.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you, Edward," I snapped.

"So you're a virgin? Nice," He grinned at me.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, "Why is it that, whenever, you guys find out a girl's a virgin, you form a line to see who will take it first?" I asked.

"Every guy wants to leave their mark first," He told me.

"That's so degrading to women."

"Are you a feminist?"

"No, I'm not, I believe in waiting for someone you really like, not just giving up to a the first that guy that wants it."

"You're one of those 'wait for true love' people, aren't you?"

"Did I say that?" I growled.

He played with my hair, "You're feisty; I like that," He said.

"You're an idiot," I spat.

"Careful, my ego is fragile," He teased.

"Are we almost there?" I asked noticing the A's now.

A16.

"You have eyes, what does it look like?" He asked.

"Don't get an attitude, Cullen, you don't know me like that, what if I have a temper?" I demanded.

"Trust me, I can handle it, Swan," He smirked.

"Let's not find out, okay?" I said shooting him a look.

"One date and if you don't like me then I'll leave you alone," He said when we stopped in front of A36, _finally_.

I didn't believe him for a second, "One date and you'll leave me alone?" I repeated.

He nodded, "I swear," He put his hand on his chest; over his heart.

"Find, find my number and give me a call," I said opening the door of my homeroom and going in; giving Edward one last teasing look.

I met a girl in my homeroom, her name was Alice Brandon.

I didn't know what to think about her at first but we had three classes together, so that was that. Alice told me I could call her Ali. She was cute and popular because of who she dated, Jasper Whitlock who was on the football team. She was short, only 4'11, and slender. Her inky black hair short and spiked was perfect as was her make-up. Her eyes were dark and heavy. She had a creamy white flawless skin. She was energetic and always happy; I liked her.

"So, I saw you talking to Edward, better be careful with him, he's a one time deal," Alice told me as we stood in line together, her posse close behind.

"Have you guys...hooked up?" I asked her.

She giggled, "Umm...eww, no, he's Jasper's best friend, but one of my friend's, Angie, did it with him; she said after they did it, he never talked to her again," She said picking up an apple and examining it. Her nails were pink and perfectly manicured.

"Has he had sex a lot?" I questioned.

She looked up at me and laughed, "Of course he has, that's what his kind does," She said.

"Well, I'll teach him a lesson," I said.

She grinned, "That's totally boss, girl, you can make him fall in love with you and then rip out his heart," She said with an evil smile.

"Okay, John Tucker must die, calm down, I wasn't talking about that, I was just saying I could make him work for it, you know? Like, not give up the goods?" I said.

"You'd make him wait? Jesus, are you, like, superwoman?" She demanded.

"I've never had sex, so, it's not really that big of a deal," I said shrugging.

"Never? Why?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Just never wanted to, I guess," I said simply; put a banana on my tray and a pudding.

"You've never been curious about how it feels?" She asked me.

I shrugged again, "Tell me, Ali, my new friend, what does it feel like to have sex? Is it glorious?" I asked playfully.

"Sometimes it is; sometimes it isn't, I guess it depends on who you do it with, when I lost mine, it was amazing because it was with Jasper and he's my soul-mate, so it was meant to be," She told me with a tiny smile.

I followed her to the lunch table where a blond guy, blond girl and dark-haired guy was and sat down next to her, "Is it better to do it with someone experienced?" I asked her.

She introduced me quickly, "Rosalie Hale; her boyfriend Emmett McCarthy and my boyfriend Jasper Hale; this is Bella Swan," She said before answering my question, "I mean, when you do it with someone experienced they know what they're doing and how to make it feel good but when you're both new at it, it's way more special, sharing it together," She said giving Jasper gooey eyes.

"Wow, that's deep," I commented.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Bella Swan," She told me.

I grinned at her, "I know we will be, Alice Brandon."

...

When I got home from school, completely drained, I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me and saying my name.

I opened my eyes, "What?" I asked, disoriented.

"Phone for you," Charlie said gruffly.

I took the house phone from him, "Hello?" I cleared my throat.

"Did I wake you?" Edward asked.

"No," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Liar," He accused.

"So, you found my number, didn't take long, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, your dad is the police chief and there aren't that many 'Swans' in this area," He chuckled.

"You called 411? Smart," I said.

"How about that date? It's only five; I could pick you up around seven," He said.

"Sure, just as long as you know I'm not having sex with you," I clarified.

He chuckled, "Yet."

"See you at seven, Edward," I said ignoring his comment.

I stared at the phone for another before calling Alice.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Ali? It's Bella; I need you help."

...

"There, you look sexy but innocent; it's perfect," Alice said as she examined my outfit again. She turned to Rosalie and asked her opinion.

If I had to describe Rosalie it would be like this, a bitchy sexy blond supermodel that you grew to love.

She looked me over and nodded, "I think Edward's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you but don't give in, Bella, you need to teach him a lesson for all the girls out there! Even though he's our best friend and we love him, he still needs to learn," She said.

I nodded seriously; looking in the mirror at my outfit. I was wearing a deep blue dress with black leggings and a black button-up sweater. Alice had done my make-up to where my brown eyes seemed to pop and Rosalie straightened my hair so that it flowed down my back. I had to admit, I looked hot.

I smiled, "Thanks, girls," I told them.

Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulder and grinned, "No problem, Bella, you're doing this for woman-kind," She said and Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, you guys better go, he should be here soon," I said checking my watch again.

"Okay, but call us after and tell us everything!" Alice said as they left; I heard them call a good-bye to Charlie.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard the doorbell ring. When I came downstairs, I could hear Edward and Charlie talking and...laughing? What the hell? Come on, dad.

I frowned, "What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Well, look at you, Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie said smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks warm as I awkwardly shifted, "Thanks, dad," I said looking over at Edward.

He was in a button-up white collared shirt, dark jeans and Doc Martens.

He smiled easily at me, "Yeah, Bella, you look beautiful," He agreed.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "I'll be back by curfew, dad," I told him.

"Okay, you two have fun; it was nice talking to you, Edward, I'll hold you to that fishing date," He called as I pulled on my black puffer jacket over my sweater; ignoring Edward when he tried to help me.

He shot Charlie a look and a smile before opening the door for me.

"You do look beautiful, Bella," He said shooting me his amazing smirk that made me wet my panties.

Damn it...

"Thank, you don't look half bad yourself," I said.

He looked handsome and he knew it. Cocky son-of-a bitch.

"So, I never asked you what kind of movies you're into," He said walking backwards.

For a split second I thought about how funny it would be if he fell.

"I like all kinds of movies but I like horror the best," I informed him.

"Cool, so do I," He said.

"Wow, we have _so _much in common!" I exclaimed with great sarcasm.

He opened the passenger side to his silver Volvo for me, "Quit busting my balls, Bella, I'm doing the best I can," He said closing the door rougher than necessary.

I watched him walk in front of the car toward the drivers side. Good, I was getting to him.

He opened the door and climbed in, "When's your curfew?" He growled.

"Watch the attitude, Cullen," I shot him a look.

He sighed, "You're making this very hard on me, Bella," He complained.

"I know."

"Curfew?"

"It's at one."

"Cool, that gives us lots of time together," He said pulling out of my driveway; he rolled the window down slightly so he could light a cigarette. "Sorry, do you care if I smoke?" He asked.

"It's your car; you can do whatever you want." I shrugged.

"You're maddening, you know that?"

"Eat me." I gave him the finger but smiled as I did. I liked annoying him.

"You want me to? We could pull over right now and I could just give you a taste of heaven," He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why is everything sexual with you?" I demanded.

He shrugged this time, "I'm a guy; that's what life's about," He said simply.

"No, life's about more then just sex," I argued.

"What else is there?" He drew off his cigarette; the smoke left his lips and made its way over to me.

"Relationships, love, exploring new things, traveling and seeing the world," I listed off a couple.

"Sex falls in that category."

"I'm curious, how many girls have you had sex with?"

"I don't keep count but if I had to guess, I would say...over twenty-five girls."

I chocked on my spit; coughing up a storm, "That's so gross! How does that even happen? Like, how in the world do you even have time to sleep with that many girls?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I like to explore my options and not just be stuck with one girl."

"Are you always...safe?"

"Yes, I've always used a condom. Always."

"And you don't have any STD's?" I was getting personal now but if he wanted in my pants I'd have to know everything.

He looked at me appalled, "Of course not! God, do you think I'd be that reckless with my health? Pssh, right," He rolled his eyes as he pulled into his driveway.

His house was huge! It was mansion-like. The garden was neatly trimmed with sculptured bushes.

"Nice lawn, Edward Scissorhands," I teased him when he parked.

He smirked at me, "Talk to my mom about it, she handles that shit," He said getting out.

I waited patiently but he didn't open the door for me. I sighed and got out, mumbling "Dick" to myself.

"What are you doing, Princess?" He mocked me.

I scowled, "This isn't the start of a good date, Ed-ward," I said annoyed.

"Come on, I want to show you my answer," He said.

When he opened the door, a huge husky mix came running up to me. I yelped and jumped back, clutching Edward's arm.

"Calm down, this is Bear; he's friendly," He said as Bear jumped, excitedly, all over all.

I stuck my hand out to let him sniff me, "Aw, good boy," I cooed and petted his head.

"See? He likes you," Edward said grinning.

I giggled, "He's cute," I commented.

"He's full of himself," He chuckled.

Bear stuck his head into my crotch. I giggled again; pushing at him.

"He thinks he's a ladies man," He told me, "Down, Bear! Now!" He boomed at his dog.

I watched as Bear went running, afraid of his master.

"You okay?" He asked looking over me slowly.

It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to squirm, "Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled at him.

He reached out and pushed my hair behind my ear, "You really look beautiful," He told me again.

My heart fluttered, "Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

He studied me for a second; not speaking.

"What?" I asked but not in my 'bitchy' tone.

"You're being nice; I don't want to jinx it," He said, still staring at me.

"I wanna be nice to you all the time, Edward, but I know your type; you'll take advantage of my niceness," I told him honestly.

He frowned, "I-" He began.

I put my finger to his lips, "Let's not talk about it anymore, I thought this was supposed to be a date, well, if you wanna call it that," I said smugly.

He smiled and took my hand, "If aliens invaded the world and took over your body, I would know," He said making me giggle.

"Because I wouldn't be a bitch to you?" I questioned.

"Exactly," He agreed, "Come on, the movie room's this way," He tugged me along; my hand still in his.

I looked over everything as I passed. We settled on a sofa that was placed in the center of the room in front of a huge projection screen. It was like being at the movies for real!

"You know, at some point during this date we're going to have to kiss," He said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know! I know! I'm upset about it too! But I didn't make up the rules; I just follow them!" He said.

That's when I noticed we were still holding hands.

He saw me looking and raised my hand to his lips, "You know why you have places between your fingers?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"To fit another persons fingers," He said.

"Do you tell that to all your females?" I asked.

"No; I told you, I don't date or do the romantic thing," He said turning back toward the screen where Dawn of the dead was playing.

"No; you do it just do it for me, right?" I asked, clearly not believing him.

"I want you; if this is what I have to do then I'll do it," He said not looking at me.

I felt a pang of guilt go through me. Ridiculous, right?

"Fine, Edward, I won't force you to do this; if this is what will make like a man then for Gods sake, let's do it," I said ripping my sweater off and setting it aside next to my jacket.

"What?" He stared at me in disbelief.

I kicked off my flats and pulled off my leggings. Thank God I had just shaved!

"Bella?"

As if he didn't know what I was doing. Yeah, right. I yanked my dress off and sat in just bra and underwear, matching of course.

"I thought you wanted this? Are you punking out?" I demanded.

Here I was in practically nothing and he wasn't doing anything.

"I don't have a condom," He answered shakily.

I rubbed against him, tempting, "I don't care." The words just came out without me thinking.

That got his attention; his head snapped up, "You don't care? Even after I told you I've had sex with twenty-five girls?" He asked.

"You also told me you were clean and I know you're way too selfish to have an STD," I replied.

He didn't say anything but seemed to agree, "Put your clothes back on, Bella, because if we start, I won't be able to stop," He made it sound like a threat.

"You don't want me?" I asked him; looking down at my flat pale stomach.

He touched my cheek, "Of course I want you, Bella, why else would I be doing this? You're not ready though and neither am I," He paused, thinking, "I've had sex a lot but I've never take someone's virginity; I don't think it's a big deal but it should be for you, it'll be the first anyone's ever touched you or seen you naked; it should be special for you," He said.

I stared at him, wordlessly. That was the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me, so I did the most girly thing I could do, I cried. He hugged me; pulled me to his chest and murmured to me.

"I feel like I'm making you do things you don't want to do," I mumbled into his shirt.

"If I didn't want to do them then I wouldn't do it; I know you're not easy like the girls' I've been with; I understand why you make me for it," He told me.

I leaned back to look at him, "Kiss me," I whispered and licked my lips, wetting them.

He ran his hand through my hair before pulling me toward him. He stroked his fingers across my jaw before pressing his lips to mine. How was he such a good kisser if he had never kissed before? He pressed his lips to my bottom lip; then my top lip before opening my mouth with his. He waited though until my tongue sought out out his before stroking my tongue with his. It was as if everything stopped; there was no sound except for my breathy sighs and his shallow breathing. This was my first kiss and it was better than I imagined it. There was more fire and explosions. I wanted it to go on forever. He pulled away, breathing hard, and stared at me with an expression full of wonder.

"You're sure you don't kiss?" I asked when I could breathe again.

He smiled and stroked my cheek, "This was my first kiss," He whispered.

I couldn't fathom that but I trusted him to tell me the truth, "Mine too."

"Let's watch the movie now," He suggested but he kissed me again before turning toward the screen.

I grabbed my dress and pulled it back on, leaving my leggings and shoes off. I snuggled into him and cringed at the appropriate scenes. I hid my face into his shoulder when the scary parts came on. When the movie started coming to an end I grew increasingly tired; my eyelids dropped and I nodded off on Edward's shoulder.

There was pressure on my cheeks; my forehead and my nose but never my lips. I made a noise that said I was not happy.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Edward said stroking my face.

"Edward," I muttered, moving underneath him.

"Stop moving like that, Bella," He said roughly.

"Hmmm..." I sighed before opening my eyes.

His hands cupped my breast and squeezed, getting a moan out of me.

"You like that? You want me to touch you?" He asked huskily.

I squirmed underneath him, moving restlessly; needing his hands on my flesh. He kissed me hungrily as he stroked his hand down and began to rub me through my underwear.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moaned; arching into his hand.

He echoed me but deeper in his chest and rubbed me harder. His other hand cupped my breast and he pinched my nipple. A little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure. He was rubbing and squeezing; driving me crazy. I loved it.

"Oh! Mmm..." I covered his hand with mine and made him squeeze harder.

"I love the way you feel," He whispered nuzzling my neck.

I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach and fought against the feeling.

"Don't fight it, Bella, close your eyes and let it take you over," He mumbled and started sucking on my neck.

I rode out my orgasm; my legs shaking as I cried out loudly.

"That's right, baby, feels good, doesn't it?" He said into my skin.

I moaned unintelligent; grasped his back and pulled him close to me.

He kissed the shell of my ear, "You feel so amazing," He whispered before kissing me again.

I could feel his erection against my thigh, "We should do something about this," I said unzipping his pants.

"By all means," He replied rolling so that he was flat on his back and I was on top of him.

I bit my lip, "I've never done this before, tell me if I do something wrong," I said slipping my hand into his jeans.

He closed his eyes and sighed when I started moving my hand up and down. Everything was covered up so I couldn't see anything but I could feel it and let me just say...damn! This boy is hung like a horse!

I took it as a good sign when he moaned and moved his hips in a rhythmic dance, "That's...so good," He moaned.

I rocked with him, "This is the first time I've ever touched a dick," I told him.

He opened one eye and smirked, "Is it as good for you as it is for me?" He asked and groaned when I squeezed harder.

"You know it is," I said and leaned down to swirl my tongue over his nipple.

He moaned my name and convulsed in my hand when I bit my neck, pushing him over the edge.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, panting, "Thanks," He said breathlessly.

I pulled my hand away and studied the sticky stuff on it.

"Sorry about that," He said.

With my eyes on him, I raised my hand and, did something totally gross, licked it clean.

"Oh my God, Bella, that's the hottest thing ever," He said watching me with hooded eyes.

"You taste good," I told him, trying to be all sexy.

"So do you," He said kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"We should do this again; soon," I said smiling against his lips.

"We can do it again and again and again..." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He stretched and groaned, looking at the glowing clock on the wall, "One," He said yawning.

"What? Shit! I'm going to be late, Edward!" I said scrambling off of him.

He groaned, "Let me get clean pants; then I'll drive you home," He said.

"Shit! Where's my fucking cellphone?" I grabbed my jacket and searched for it.

I found it and called Charlie.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dad, I fell asleep and lost track of time!" I rushed trying to pull my leggings on with one hand.

"It's okay, honey, just set the alarm when you get in," He muttered.

"Okay, dad, love you," I said and clicked off not waiting his response.

"Everything cool?" Edward asked when he returned with clean pants.

"Yeah, I'm not in trouble," I told him.

He grinned, "So, no grounding?" He asked.

"Get real, who gets grounded anymore?" I teased.

"I do! Shit, I got grounded last week for cussing out my Spanish teacher, _bitch," _He grumbled.

"You bad little boy," I said pushing his chest playfully.

He grabbed my arms and tugged me to him; pressing his lips to mine. I mumbled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, I don't want you to be later than you already are."

We pulled up to my house around one-twenty but since I was already late it didn't matter.

Edward walked me to my front door, "So, I had a really nice time," He said with his hands in his pocket.

"Me too," I giggled, "Are we, uhh, supposed to kiss now?" I asked him; pretending to be nervous.

He scratched the back of he head, playing along, "Umm... yeah, so, I'm going to kiss you now, is that cool?" He asked.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile, "Yeah, but no tongue, this is our first kiss," I said.

He smiled before cupping my face and, with his eyes opened and on me, leaning forward and kissing me gently. It wasn't until my eyes snapped shut and I yanked him closer, when he really started kissing me, like, tongue and all.

The porch light came on; scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus!" I gasped, out of breath but mostly from kissing Edward.

He was a great kisser!

"You taste like fruit loops," He whispered and pressed his forehead to mine.

"That's what we had for dinner, remember? You said you didn't have any food and promised me an extravagant dinner on our next date," I reminded him.

"How could I forget? You let me feed you," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and called him a moron.

"So, why don't you text me before you go to bed," He said.

I nodded, "I can do that," I agreed.

"You better, well, good night, Bella; I'll see you tomorrow, actually, I'll pick you and take you," He told me.

"Okay, that's cool, but it won't be if I don't get my beauty sleep," I said leaning against the door.

"Yeah, I guess it's late, okay, this is me leaving," He said making no move to go anywhere.

I grinned, "Go, Edward; I'll see you in the morning," I said kissing him again quickly.

He tried to pull me closer but I wiggled free.

"Okay, okay, see you in the morning," He said and leaving, for real this time.

I went in and fell against door, grinning like a fool.

Three words: Best date ever.

...

When my alarm clock went off, I groaned.

I had only got five hours of sleep but it was worth it. I pulled on my favorite jeans with the hole in the knee, my short sleeved baby pink V-neck and my black converses. I heard the honking from outside and hurried to slab my make-up on and brush my hair.

"Bella! Tell your boyfriend to lay off the horn!" Charlie yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend and I can't control him!" I said as I bounced down the stairs; careful not to trip.

"Tell him to cool it with the honking or I will," He growled.

"Do what you have to do, dad," I said grabbing an apple.

"Give your old man a kiss and get going," He said sipping his coffee.

I grinned and kissed his cheek, "See ya," I said dancing away from him.

"Love you, kid!" He called after me.

I grabbed my bag; munched on my apple and went out to see Edward's car.

He got out and opened my passenger for me, "Hey, gorgeous," He greeted me.

I shot him a smile, "Hey," I leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"You look beautiful," He complimented me.

"Thanks, cutie with a booty," I nuzzled his neck.

He grinned, "I should be saying that," He said pinching my ass.

I squealed and giggled, slapping at him, "We gotta go to school now, baby," I said still wrapped in his arms.

"I know but I don't want to," He said kissing my throat.

"We have to, I just started school and it wouldn't be a great start to skip," I said with a sigh.

"What if we just skipped and I make you feel like I did last night?" He asked suggestively and cupped my crotch, rubbing.

I rolled my head, "Ahh...we can't! We have to go and learn shit," I sighed.

"I'll be your teacher," He said sucking on my neck.

I moaned, "You're killing me, Mr. Cullen," I complained.

"Yeah, well, let's go," He said pulling back to smile at me.

...

I made it through the day okay. I had one class with Edward so I could keep an eye on him.

"Look at you, Edward! You have a girlfriend now! I'm proud of you, man!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward looked over at me, "Girlfriend?" He asked.

I was talking to Rosalie; she said something that made me laugh and I turned to see what Edward wanted, "What, baby?" I asked.

Edward grinned at Emmett, "I guess so, man," He said.

"You guess so what?" I wondered.

Edward chuckled which made Emmett chuckled in return.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Nothing, baby, nothing," Edward said still laughing.

I rolled my eyes at Rose, "Boys," I muttered.

She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I can't believe you're hooked, I never thought I'd see the day," Emmett continued.

"Yeah, well, she won't give up the goods unless we started dating," Edward said shrugging.

I slugged him in the arm, "Shut up, Edward! Jeez! You understand, right, Emm?" I asked grinning at him.

Emmett grinned back at me, "Of course I do, Bella! Rose made me wait, like, two weeks!" He said.

Rose rolled her eyes as Edward said, "See what I mean? Women are crazy!"

...

"See that?" Edward asked me.

I squinted up at the sky, trying to find the star he was talking about, "No, which one?" I demanded impatiently.

He chuckled, "Calm down, Bella, here," He wrapped his arms around me and moved our bodies, "There, do you see it?" He asked.

I couldn't focus on the stars though, all I could feel was his body pressed against mine and the way he moved and rubbed.

I let out a breathy sigh and my head fell back against his shoulder, "Edward," I whispered.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me," He said huskily.

"Oh, God, are we really gonna talk dirty right now?" I asked, closing my eyes.

He let his hand slip into my jeans and touched my bare skin for the first time, "Is that what you want?" He asked.

I felt my legs quiver, "What do you wanna do to me?" I purred.

"I'm not telling you what I want to do because I want you to be surprised when I blow your mind," He sucked on my earlobe.

I moaned, "You're making this so hard on me, Edward, all I can think about is fucking you," I trembled when he slid his finger inside of me.

"I can't get the image of you riding me out of my mind," He grunted, adding another finger before twisting them.

I moaned loudly and almost dropped to my knees but he supported my weight until the shaking subsided.

"I fucking love your fingers, Edward," I said making him chuckle.

"I knew being double-jointed would come in handy," He said before sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean; closing his eyes as he did.

"Oh, jeez, it's, like, Niagara falls in my panties right now," I told him.

He laughed, "Yeah, I have that affect on girls," He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me, "Quit running your mouth and do more kissing," I said and devoured his lips hungrily.

...

I was asleep and dreaming of Edward when my cellphone started to ring in the middle of the night.

I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes to the dark room. My searching hands found my cellphone and I pressed accept; holding it to my ear, "Hello?" I mumbled, still asleep.

"Bella? It's Edward! Come and get me, please!" He slurred drunkenly.

"Shit, Edward, it's three in the fucking morning!" I complained, "Where are you?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know, maybe...somewhere," He trailed off.

"Damn it, Edward, I don't know my way around here, how the hell am I supposed to know where you're at?" I asked, pissed off.

Waking me up at three in the morning because of his drunk ass. Nice.

"Bella..." He whined.

"Call a fucking cab and give him my address," I commanded and reminded him what my address was.

"Thank you, baby! Thank you!" He shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear, "Whatever, just be quiet when you get here, Edward; I mean it!" I growled.

"Okay, quiet as a mouse," He whispered, cracking up.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Just freaking get here; I'll wait for you outside," I told him.

"Okay, okay, baby, see you in a few," He said.

I clicked off, sighing heavily, and got up. I pulled my jacket on and stuffed my feet into my red fuzzy slippers. I stalked down the hallway silently, careful not wake Charlie. I set the alarm and pulled open the front door. The cold air blew into my face, making me shiver violently. I sat down on my front step and waited patiently. I stared to doze off again when the taxi pulled up.

"Thanks, man!" I heard Edward say loudly as he stumbled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to meet him halfway.

"Hey, baby!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shut up, Edward! Do you want to wake up my dad?" I demanded.

"Sorry," He said, hurt.

"It's okay, come on, let's get you inside," I said helping him walk.

"I want you to have my children, Bella! I want you!" He belted.

I smacked him in the head, "Quiet down! Jeez, you're a filthy hot mess; If you wake my dad, you want have balls to make babies," I warned him.

He laughed, "I'm not scared!" He said but quieter.

"Mhmm...everyone's scared of my dad, that's just how he is, now, walk because I can't carry you," I said pushing him through the front door. The real challenge of the night was getting up the stairs, "Oh, fuck the person who invented stairs," I grunted as I practically dragged him up them.

"Save that for me, baby," He struggled up the stairs.

We were almost there. We only had one step to go and then the couple paces to get to my room. When we finally made it, I shut and locked my door. Tomorrow was Saturday so Charlie wouldn't bother me, thank goodness.

"Come on, babe, take off your pants," I instructed.

"Ohh, Bella, you dirty girl," He chuckled drunkenly before hiccuping.

"Just do it, Edward, please, babe, I'm really cold and really tired and I don't wanna play baby-sit the drunk," I whined.

He mumbled something before collapsing onto my bed with a thud. I sighed heavily; unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I tugged, with great effort, his pants off.

He mumbled, "Boxers too," He lifted his body.

I sighed and ripped off his boxers.

"That's right, baby, touch me again," He said lolling his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes and worked on getting his shoes off. I tugged; lost my balance and fell hard on my ass. Edward cracked up, shaking the bed as he did.

I picked myself up, grumbling as I did, and groaned, "Ouch, that freaking hurt," I rubbed my ass.

"Are you-" He hiccuped, "Okay?" He asked.

I ripped my jacket off and tugged off my pants. I was in my tank top and panties when I climbed into bed next to him.

"Shut up and got to sleep," I told him before flipping to my side and curling up.

"You're bitchy in the mornings," He commented.

"Shut your drunk ass up and go to sleep or you'll really see a bitch," I warned.

I felt him flip over and pull me to his chest, spooning me; his junk pressed against me.

"It's our first night sleeping together, be nice," He whispered to me.

I sighed, melting into him, "Don't get touchy feel-y, Cullen, I'm warning you," I said but let him wind his hand around my waist and cup my breast.

"That's nice," He breathed.

"Mmm...yeah, it is," I wiggled against him.

He groaned, "Shit," He grabbed my hips roughly.

"Wait, oh, shit," I said moving around restlessly.

"That's it," He huffed rocking with me.

Who knew dry-humping could be so good?

I moaned, "That feels so nice," I arched into him.

He slid his fingers into me and twisted them, "Almost," He exhaled in a rush of air.

I could feel it, that familiar tightening in my stomach that built and built until I imploded from the inside out. I cried out, a loud noise in my quiet room. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Ah!" He grunted and convulsed around me, mumbling as he did.

I felt so sleepy then, like all my energy was drained from me, "So sleepy now," I muttered, not caring that his cum was all over my back; making me sticky.

"Go to sleep; I'll be here when you wake up," He nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer; allowing me to slip onto a deep sleep.

I woke up before Edward to make him breakfast.

Charlie already left for work. I made blueberry pancakes quickly and went back upstairs.

"Wake up, baby! I made you breakfast!" I shouted and jumped on him.

He groaned, "No, baby! Ow!" He grabbed me and flipped over so that I was under him.

I giggled and struggled weakly, "No! Ah!" I cackled loudly.

"You little devil!" He held my arms down and smacked a kiss on my lips roughly.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" I shouted, trying to free my arms.

He chuckled, "Shit, Bella, I got a major headache," He complained.

"I'm sorry, Edward, you'll feel better if you eat something, I promise," I kissed him once.

He made a noise in the back of his throat and cupped my face, deepening the kiss.

"I'd much rather eat you," He whispered.

I hummed into his mouth, touching his tongue with mine, "Look at you, you're, like, a professional at kissing now," I smiled against his lips.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," He teased, nipping at my lips.

"The food's gonna get cold, baby," I told him but wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, "I can always just eat you," He said staring down at me.

I smiled, "Hmm...that sounds strangely appealing."

"You look sexy enough to eat," He murmured and started nipping at my throat.

Before I knew it, the food was forgotten, and his hands were tugging at my shirt. Once it was off, he worked to get my bra off; fingers tracing around my nipples.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered; he took his time looking over me.

"I want you, Edward; I want you to be the first, the last," I told him, staring into his eyes.

He swallowed thickly, "I want you too, Bella; I never want to lose you, ever," He said rubbing his lips across mine.

"You never will, I'll always want you," I promised him.

"Always?"

"Always."

"Even if I decide I want to live in the Arctic and live off of polar bears?" He asked playfully while sucking on my skin.

"Why, may I ask, would you decide to live in the Arctic?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"My job requires me to live up there," He replied.

"Well, I guess I'd just get used to the cold," I said focusing on breathing.

He smiled against my skin, "Good."

"Have you ever noticed that the girls are always naked?" I asked.

He pulled back to look at me, "If you'd like me to get naked, just ask."

I smirked and said, "Get rid of those boxers, Cullen; you didn't have them on last night."

He copied my smirk, "Were you pleasantly surprised that I sleep in the nude?" He wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering when I'd get to see your dick," I teased.

"It was happy to see you too, believe me," He chuckled.

I got serious suddenly, "If we have sex, I don't want you to leave."

"Do you think I'm going anywhere?" He asked, using the power of his brilliant green eyes on me.

I swallowed and shook my head, "No, but you can always say something and something else," I said.

"I would never do that, can't you see that now? It isn't even about sex for me anymore, it's about having your approval," He said.

"Approval? Approval for what?" I asked, confused.

"For being myself."

"Oh, God, Edward, I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't be yourself, shit, I'm such a bad person," I said closing my eyes and willing the tears not to fall.

"You're not a bad person, you were just trying to make me see the other side of myself, the real side," He said.

"I just wanted to make you see that everything doesn't have to be about sex and you don't have to have sex with every girl you meet to get that comfort you're missing," I told him.

He looked down at me with a serious expression, "Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

"You never have to ask, that's what's great about having a girlfriend, you can do anything you want to me because I'm yours."

"Anything?" He repeated; kissing me roughly.

I gasped when he let me breathe, "Anything you want," I agreed.

Something changed between us. The electric current crackled and grew louder; brighter. I felt it throughout my entire body and I was sure he did too.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "I only want you, Edward; no one else, just you."

"Just us."

I kept my eyes opened and on his face as he kissed me everywhere.

When he kissed my chest, where my heart was, he lingered there, "You're heart is beating so fast."

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"I don't want you to be nervous, I want you to want this."

"I do, Edward, oh, I want this so much; I want it with you, I want everything with you."

His hand slipped between our bodies until he was touching me and making me feel _so _amazing. He did it until I was begging; pleading to him for more. If he didn't, I swear I would explode; he seemed to like that though. _Satan with magical fingers._ He moved so that he was lying in between my legs and rocking against me; _dry-humping_.

When he slipped inside, taking my virginity and claiming it as his, my world shifted and changed. I could see my whole life with Edward; there would be no one else for me and I hoped he felt the same way.

"I'm a better person when I'm with you," He grunted; rotating his hips sharply and making me moan out.

"I just want you to be who you are, Edward, beautiful and amazing and good," I whimpered, biting my lip when his long fingers manipulated me in the most wonderful way.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. Fingers. Fingers. Love. Sex. Him. Us. _

Something amazing was building inside of me and expanding; swallowing me whole and leaving me crying out.

"Oh, God, Bella, you feel so good!" Edward groaned, still moving against me.

When we rode out the wave together, we collapsed together, panting.

"Thank you, Edward, that was...beautiful," I whispered.

"You're beautiful; what we did together was beautiful," He retorted.

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Do you?"

"Love you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just let you inside me, so, yes, I love you, Edward."

"Good, I love you too."

"I'm glad that's settled."

"Yeah, now that we don't have to waste time with that, we can just make love."

"Aww...you said _make love_, that's so sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy."

"Mmm...sometimes."

He smiled and kissed me softly; sweetly, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled back, the love swelling inside of me, "I love you more, Edward Cullen."

This was where I belonged forever; with Edward Cullen.

...

_March 2012._

Today was Edward and my anniversary.

Eight years today. Eight years and three kids later; we were still going strong. I was outside on the porch; waiting for Edward to be ready as I watched the kids. Rose and Emmett were going to watch the kids for us while we celebrated our anniversary. So, our backyard was filled with kids which was weird because I had never wanted kids and now I felt like I just kept having them.

My oldest, at seven, Masen, was on the swing-set with Rose and Emmett's seven year old, Rosemarie. I had a feeling that they would definitely be a couple later on. They were joined at the hip now and I caught them kissing each other. I almost had a heart attack and made Edward talk to Masen right away. Lord help me.

"Ellie! Stop showing Anthony your underwear! Ladies don't do that!" Rose screeched as her four year old daughter started lifting up her dress and flashing my four year old son.

"Why did we decide to have kids again?" I asked her, laughing.

She shook her head, amused, "I have no idea; I didn't know then that my daughter would be acting like a nut; flashing Anthony every two minutes," She said.

Edward came out then, shouting, "Marie Anne Cullen! Stop humping Dylan! He's basically your cousin!"

I looked over and saw our two year old daughter Marie humping Dylan who was also two.

"He like it, daddy!" She yelled back.

"That doesn't make it okay! Stop it right now or I'm going to spray you with the hose!" He threatened.

She threw her head back, her red curls falling everywhere, and howled with laughter as she continued to hump Dylan.

I shook my head, "You don't want kids again anytime soon, do you?" I asked.

"Good Lord, no, Alice has her damn three kids who are hyper as hell and we have our three kids who are...set on showing each other their underwear and humping each other, no, no more kids for a long while!" Rose exclaimed.

Edward laughed as he lowered himself beside me, "It's not that bad," He said.

"Yeah, that's what you say now but you just wait until they're fifteen and actually start humping each other, _without clothes_," I taunted him.

"Marie! Come here, baby!" Edward called.

She pushed herself Dylan but not before kissing him on the lips. I sighed and shook my head. My daughter was going to be a total whore when she got older. Where did I go wrong?

She squealed when Edward lifted her and dropped her into his lap, "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled and nuzzled his neck with her face.

"Are you going to be good while mommy and daddy are gone?" He asked her.

She nodded, pouting her lips, "I wuv Auntie Rose!" She smiled cutely.

"Yeah, well, Auntie Rose is going to spray you with the bottle if you keep up that humping business," He warned her.

"I like it when you spray me!" She giggled.

"Oh, God, our daughter's kinky," I muttered.

Rose burst out laughing, "Come here, kid, I love you too, crazy girl," She said taking Marie from Edward.

Edward shook his head, "Give me a kiss, baby, and be good; we'll be back soon," He told her as she kissed him.

"Okay! Wuv you, mommy! Daddy!" She shouted; she offered me her lips which I kissed.

"Okay, baby, be good like daddy said and listen to your Auntie," I told her.

She nodded; wrapping her arms around Rose's neck.

"Masen! Anthony! Mommy and daddy are going!" I called and watched them run toward us.

Masen ran up to Edward, "Dad! Listen! Listen what I can do!" He jumped excitedly.

"Go ahead, son, I'm listening," Edward urged.

"Okay," He took a deep breath before starting to rap, "4-4 bulldog my motherfucking pet, I point it at you and tell that motherfucker fetch, I'm fucking her good; she got her legs on my neck, I get pussy, mouth and ass call that bitch triple threat, when I was in jail she let me call her collect but if she get greedy Ima starve her to death, top down it's upset, been fuckin' the world and nigga I ain't cum yet, you fuck with me wrong, I knock your head off your neck!" He finished with a smile.

My mouth fell open, "Masen Charles Cullen!" I hollered.

"Son, that rap crap is NOT music and what have I told you? I don't want you listening to that crap! That's not how you treat a lady, Masen, you don't want to be considered a rapist, do you?" He asked seriously.

Masen shook his head, frowning, "No, but all the kids sing it at school and they think it's cool," He argued.

Edward dropped down to one knee, "Look, Mas, you don't need to worry about what anyone else thinks about you, do you think Rosemarie would like it if you were cussing at her like that? Even if it is just a song?" He asked.

Masen shook his head again, the tips of his ears pink with embarrassment.

"And you care about Rosemarie, don't you?" Edward continued.

Masen nodded this time.

"Then you won't disrespect her with that disgusting crap, will you?" Edward demanded.

"No, I won't; I'm sorry," Masen said softly.

"It's okay, son, you just need to be yourself and not worry about what others think because they don't matter," Edward told him.

"Thanks, dad," He said and ran back over to Rosemarie; hugging her.

Anthony wanted me to pick him up and hold him while he said goodbye.

"We'll be back later, don't worry, you just be good for Auntie and Uncle," I told him.

He nodded and kissed me as I passed him to Edward.

"Okay, little man, you be good, I love you, we'll see you later," He told him and gave him a kiss before putting him down.

He ran back over to Ellie just as she yelled, "Look at my panties, Tony! Look!"

I shook my head again and looked at Edward, "How did we make such horny kids?" I asked him.

He smiled, "They get that from you," He teased.

I laughed and leaned up on my toes to kiss him, "Come on, we've got a date; thank God I'm on birth control."

**THE END.**


End file.
